Transformers Prime
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine hadn't meant to go there. She was way to clumsy. So when she fell into the volcano, only full of dark Energon, you can only guess how her un-human body reacted to the darkness. So... what did happen? OC.
1. Falling In

**Transformers Prime**

**Summary: Karrine hadn't meant to go there. She was way to clumsy. So when she fell into the volcano, only full of dark Energon, you can only guess how her un-human body reacted to the darkness. So... what did happen? OC. Authors: Karrine, Ann, Lily, Shurui.**

**Karrine: Yeah~! I had a break through~! I weas watching the episode about Unicron, and was like, what if I fell into his blood?**

**Ann: Alright, let's start~!**

**Lily: I hope you like.**

**Shurui: I really do.**

Karrine wasn't supposed to be there. Heck, she didn't even want to be. It all happened so fast. One minute, she was exploring caves, the next, she was standing on a ledge, right next to a volcano.

"God, I'm to clumsy for this." Karrine tried to climb down, but at that moment, something caught her eye.

She knelt down, so she could not be seen.

And she watched 2 Transformers, one an Autobot, and one a Decepticon, fight.

She didn't know them, at the time, but she knew the symbols from watching them **(Ann: Stalker... Karrine: Hey!)**, so many times before.

She knew the Autobot was the leader, a prime, and the Decepticon was also the leader, Megatron.

But then, a rumbling sounded. It all happened so fast. The volcano burst out purple lava, and it knocked Karrine off her feet.

Itwas all in slow motion, her fall. She tried grabbing onto something, but she sank in. There was almost no heat, almost... freezing. She felt it course through her body, like she was being electocuted.

She screamed under the mass, the sound not being able to travel to the surface. Then... she blacked out.

*Later~*

Karrine awoke at the foot of the volcano, and it was storming. Karrine shivered at the cold, then noticed her clothes. They were armor, covering her arms, legs, abdomen, and even a helmet.

She was part Transformer!

And from the looks of it, a Decepticon.


	2. Finding Her

**Transformers Prime**

**Karrine: Next chapter~!**

**Shurui: Yeah...**

**Lily: I hope you like this one to.**

**Ann: R&R.**

Optimus was just recouporating(sp?) from his battle with Megatron, when there was a spike of Dark Energon that could rival Megatron's.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked. Bulkhead, who was talking with Miko, looked over. "What is what?" Miko jumped up. "Ooh! What if it's-"

She was cut off as it suddenly was gone. "Hey, what happened?"

*With Karrine*

Karrine prodded her new armor confusedly. Then, suddenly, she pressed a big green button.

'WE ALWAYS USED TO TALK REAL LATE AFTER MIDNIGHT!'

Karrine screamed in panic when music blared out, and she suddenly was tunneling under the ground.

'CAUSE BABY CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE JUST A FANTASY!'

"Turn off the music!" Karrine screeched, and it turned off.

"...OHMIGOD..." Karrine said finally, and panted.

Karrine looked around. She was in a dark tunnel.

"Hello?" She called when she heard shuffling. Shrugging, she decided to see what else her Decepticon part could do.

She (accidently) shot lasers at a wall, and stared wide eyed as it crumbled, almost knocking her over.

"..." Karrine blinked many times, before slowly turning, and starting to climb out, muttering about her being a safety hazard.

*Back with the Autobots*

"There it is again!" They watched as the blast of dr=arkness slowly got back into the radar, then swiftly moved around the volcano and ran to somewhere near the caves.

"Gear up. It's time to see what this is." Optimus said, and Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bee went to see what it was.

"Can I come?!" Miko cried, and Jack looked expectantly at Arcee. Raf did to, but at Bee.

There was sience.

"It could just be a crystal of Dark Energon that was kicked around by weather~!" Miko said.

The Bulkhead and Arcee sighed, and nodded. Bee only spoke in little sounds, and Raf cheered.

They were bridged to Karrine.

*Karrine*

She was walking, when she heard something. After a moment, she hid.

She watched as someone was teleported to near her. They looked like her, before and after. But not exactly. She looked like the humans, and then with added traits from the Autobots.

And then, they looked at her wreckage.

"You still think this was just a crystal?" Arcee asked Miko, and Miko blushed.

Then they saw Karrine.


End file.
